custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Toa Keos: Beginnings
| setting=Mata Nui| date=0 AGC}} Legend of Toa Keos is a story created by . Story Chapter 1 Keos stood next to the railing of the boat. He and thirteen other Matoran had been sent to study Mata Nui, a new island that had appeared off the coast of Metru Nui. They were from the island of Cortaka Nui, a small island in the south of the Metru Nui dome. The boat washed onto the shore. He climbed off with the other Ta-Matoran Shard and Sobran; the Onu-Matoran Sorrenik and Onepuru; the Ko-Matoran Kolek and Sorek; the Ga-Matoran Garo and Gara; the Po-Matoran Pouik and Poruk; the Le-Matoran Lera and Lura; and last but definitely not least, Guardaniks the healer. Keos and Guardaniks, who was also an expert builder, built the camp while the others explored. When the camp was finished, Keos went to the jungle to explore. Keos heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned and looked. Nothing there. He turned around — something moved! Keos looked around frightfully; then he began to run. He got to a rocky ledge before the Makuta came out into the open. The Makuta knew he had to kill this Matoran; he was destined to become a great Toa. He could not let that happen. Keos kicked a rock at his opponent. The Makuta shattered the rock. Right before Keos blacked out, he felt rock shards plunging into his organic parts. The Makuta looked at his prey. "He's dead. I must tell Kolrahk" said the Makuta as he walked away. Luck favored Keos, as he happened to be on the volcano that Shard was walking towards. Chapter 2 Shard rushed Keos to Guardaniks. "Guarda!" she called. "Keos is injured!" Guardaniks stumbled out of his study and fell headfirst into the mud. "Smooth move, Guarda." Shard said sarcastically. "Shut up and get Keos into my office!" Guardaniks hissed. Shard walked into his study carrying Keos. While he fumbled through his tool kit, Guardaniks asked Shard where Sobran was. "He is with Pouik and Poruk," she replied smoothly. Guradaniks grabbed a a chest plate and charged it. Then he placed it on Keos' body. A giant wave of power shocked Guardaniks, Shard and Keos. Chapter 3 "We're Toa!" Toa Guradaniks gasped. Toa Shard rotated the blades of her fire shield. Then she fired a blast of fire from her Nynrah Ghost Blaster onto the wall. The fire instantly consumed the wall. "Hey!" Toa Guardaniks exclaimed. "I may be a Toa, but this is still my study!" "Oh, calm down, Guarda." Toa Shard replied. Keos looked down at his body. It was coated in silver. The only thing that told you he was a Toa of Fire was his mask. Keos walked over to his friends. "We need to get the others and leave this island. It's too dangerous to leave them here to continue the expedition without a doctor and a leader." The other Toa nodded. They knew Keos was right. The three Toa scattered to gather the other eleven Matoran. ---- Lura ran, trying not to lose his footing while outrunning the Rahkshi that was chasing him. Suddenly, a blast of fire struck the Rahkshi, burning it to a crisp. A minute later, Toa Keos appeared. "Keos! What happened to you?" Lura asked breathlessly. "I became a Toa," Keos replied, and grabbed Lura. They both began running towards the ship. Chapter 4 Makuta Kunaku inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the damp air in what would one day come to be known as Le-Wahi. The Makuta spread his massive silver wings, slowly savoring the moment, and took off into the sky. His bright orange eyes gleamed from under his bestial mask, and he looked down into the green landscape below him. He had always enjoyed Toa hunting. He had done it so often that it had developed into a sport, and every time he hunted Toa, he liked to savor every moment leading up to the conflict. He enjoyed the feeling of controlling how someone would die. Perhaps today it would be a decapitation, or perhaps it would be a quick stab through the chest. Or perhaps he'd try something new; say, take advantage of the tree-covered landscape of this island and use a tree like a club until there was nothing left of the helpless Toa but a few small bits of armor and a puddle of ooze. There were infinite possibilities, and that was one of the infinite reasons that Kunaku liked his job. Kunaku knew that this was a very important mission, but what was the sense in worrying? He cared nothing if this Toa had the potential to be extremely dangerous to the Brotherhood. He was a novice, and novices not only knew nothing about how to control their power, but also were even more reckless than normal Toa. True, he had failed to kill him the first time, Kunaku reflected as he spiraled down into the undergrowth of Le-Wahi. But this time, he would make absolutely sure that Keos was dead. ---- Keos' body was not in very good condition, and he knew it. When that accursed Makuta had smashed the rock to bits and the pieces had entered his body, they had come close to damaging his organs. According to Guardaniks, he had been outstandingly lucky; none of his organs had been ruptured, or at least not yet. They had only had limited medical supplies here, and as soon as Keos returned home he would have to have an immediate operation to have them removed. The only reason he was still alive was the chest plate. It was still attached to him; if it were removed, he would likely die as his organs were punctured and internal bleeding began. Even so, the damage already done to him would probably have put him close to death had he not been turned into a Toa. His metabolism was better, and he was stronger. He could even run, so long as the chest plate was still on him, and his body wouldn't be damaged in any way. The chest plate. Why had it suddenly released energy like that? Nothing like that had ever happened in Matoran history, so far as Toa Keos knew. Perhaps it was just chance; the chaotic motions of quantum mechanics combining to create something completely improbable. Or maybe it was preordained by the Great Beings. He didn't know. Right now, as he ran from the Rahkshi who were no doubt stalking him and the Matoran on his back even now and waiting for a chance to strike, he really didn't care. They were nearing the camp now. A large tent lay in the sand of the beach, and nearby lay a small tent, which Guardaniks called his "office." All the Matoran were already there, loading into the boat, along with Toa Guardaniks — it seemed so odd referring to them as Toa — and Toa Shard. Nearby were the half-dozen strange canisters they had noticed upon arrival; they had been unable to open them, and so had just left them lying in the sand. "Hurry!" cried Keos to the others, and they all turned around to face him while getting onto the boat. "We were attacked by a Rahk—!" "Keos!" Shard yelled. "Look out!" Keos felt a shadow passing over him, and he ducked to the ground as a winged figure flew through the air where his body had been. He quickly jumped up to face his opponent, and stumbled back as a lazy swing came though that nearly severed his arm. "Run," he said to Lura, trying to disguise the fear in his voice. Lura gladly picked himself off of the sand and ran to the boat as fast as his legs could carry him. "Hello," said the figure, whom Keos recognized as the Makuta who had nearly killed him on the volcano. "Remember me?" "You again," said Keos with distaste. "Yes, 'me again,'" said the Makuta, watching as Shard and Guardaniks sidled up beside Keos. "I say, I suppose you should get to know me. We can't refer to ourselves as 'you' all the time. Besides, being killed by someone whose name you don't know seems oddly impersonal, don't you think?" "Get out of the way," Shard snarled. "Why should I?" said the Makuta. "I'm perfectly comfortable where I am, thank you. My name is Kunaku, by the way. I'm a Toa hunter." "We don't want this to get ugly," said Keos, sounding braver than he felt. "If you would just hand over your weapons——" "Oh, shut up," said Kunaku. "I've been through this routine before. Do you actually expect me to hand over my weapons and placidly surrender?" "We'd like that, yes," said Guardaniks. "I think it is time for you to become connected to reality, foolish imbeciles," tittered Kunaku. "And, so I've been told, there isn't anything more real than death. Have fun connecting." ---- Kolrahk sighed on his throne. Kunaku was taking much longer to collect the head of the novice Toa than he thought he would. He pressed a button on his throne, and an image of one of his loyal robots appeared. "Unit 61254, go and be of assistance to Kunaku." The robot nodded and the hologram flicked off. Kolrahk then activated his second troop of Rahkshi to help Kunaku kill the Toa. Kolrahk looked over to a door on the side of his lair. He walked over to it and opened a panel. The life processes are stable. My project is still alive. Kolrahk then sat back down, locked in his thoughts. ---- Keos crashed to the ground. He stood, battered and bruised, and was hit by the brute force of Kunaku's fist. Just as Kunaku was about to end it, Guardaniks swung his sword and succeeded in two things: he hit the Makuta on the side of his head, and successfully made the Makuta extremely angry. The Makuta fired chain lightning bolts at all three of the Toa, knocking them all to the ground. "Pathetic. You Matoran in Toa armor could at least learn how to fight," the Makuta sneered at the Toa, a smile spreading across his face. "Too bad. Now it's time for all of you to die." Kunaku swung his sword and Keos ducked fast enough to dodge it. He then tripped the Makuta and jumped on top of him, his sword on his throat. "Now, Makuta, surrender or die," Keos said in a low tone. "I choose neither," he said, firing a blast from his hand. Keos flew off him, and the Makuta flew off, knowing that the gift he had just given Keos would either kill him or turn him into a better Toa. I honestly don't care, Kunaku thought as he flew off. When Shard and Guardaniks got to the bushes where Keos landed, they were horrified. In the bushes lay a Toa of Ice. Chapter 5 Zarvus walked towards the metal door of Kolrahk's fortress. Two robots approached him. "Sir, you are not authorized here," the robots spoke in unison. "Oh, really?" Zarvus said as he stabbed both robots in the chest. A smile spread on Zarvus's face as he slashed the robots in half. A troop leaving the base with their leader, Unit 61254, saw the two dead robots and Zarvus. They instantly switched to attack mode. Zarvus sliced off the head of one robot and stabbed another. He crushed a robot's head under his foot, and then he grabbed a gun from a dead robot and shot down two. He cut off the legs of another robot. He threw two daggers at two robots and both hit their mark. Zarvus had downed all the robots. He then walked into the fortress in search of an ancient artifact. ---- Unit 61254 used his arms to slide towards his master's throne. "M-master," the robot spoke, his speech garbled. "You have failed me, unit 61254. I thought I could trust you to defeat anyone." "Master, if you would give me more upgrades I could-" "NO! I do not accept failure, and you know that, unit 61254. Now, die." Kolrahk fired a laser burst from his eyes and burned the robot to a crisp. Then he ground the robot's burned carcass into ashes. Chapter 6 Kunaku looked from high above in the skies of Aqua Magna. He had never been defeated by Toa before; certainly not novice ones who should not have had any idea of how to handle a sword. He would probably be punished upon return, and punishment by Kolrahk was usually much less desirable than, say, a very painful death. And he would most likely suffer a very painful death eventually, but only when the torturers were done with him. He could try to go down and kill them again, and he would most likely succeed, but he decided not to. He had been watched, he was certain, by Kolrahk's annoying little pet Nivawk, who was probably on its way back to report his failure. Of course, he could always go and wring its neck, but its failure to arrive would be just as much of a giveaway. Now, the troop of Rahkshi would take care of Keos and his friends now. He understood the consequences of the decision he was making. The Brotherhood would hunt him until it forgot about him, which usually took a terribly long time. Across every corner of the universe, Brotherhood agents would hunt him, just as he had hunted Toa for them for the last hundred years. But this planet was not in the universe, not the one that he knew, at any rate, and here no one would ever find him. He sighed and rotated his slowly gliding body to face the sun. He didn't know if there was anything there, he didn't have the slightest idea what fate awaited him, but without a thought to those small dilemmas he flew into the west. And who knew; maybe there would be a Toa or two to kill along the way. ---- Kolrahk listen to his pet Nivawk talk to him about Kunaku's failure. The fact was, Kolrahk didn't care. Kunaku was one of his favored Makuta. He wouldn't tell Teridax of Kunaku's failure, so Teridax would never know. He had hidden himself, his allies, and his enemies from Teridax's ever-present eyes and ears. All Teridax was worried about was the Toa Metru right now, anyway. Kolrahk sensed a being in his fortress. He grabbed a microphone. "Strike teams 2,3,4,5 and 7," Kolrahk said, remembering that strike team 6 had been destroyed, "search the perimeter." He set the microphone down. ---- The journey through the Silver Sea had been uneventful. Guardaniks had managed to keep Keos alive for the time being, and the metal plate remained attached in place. For a day and a night, Keos had lain on a bed, his mind off in the misty void, his body hovering between life and death. Guardaniks had diagnosed him as comatose, and was working desperately to keep his patient alive. At last he had decided to rest, and of the three Toa only Shard was awake, watching the two others lie asleep as the boat gently rocked in the light waves. She arose, and began to walk off towards the bow. Garo and Gara were supposed to be controlling the helm, but the course was so steady that there was rarely any steering required; they had merely left the boat to move by itself towards Metru Nui. Going to Cortaka Nui again was out of the question; Metru Nui was much closer, and Keos needed medical attention as soon as possible. As she walked onto the deck, she saw an object on the horizon, which was rapidly growing in size. It was the island of Metru Nui. They had not passed it by on their journey to the unnamed island, which she realized had been a very good thing. "Wonderful," she murmured. From where they were, they could see the outskirts of Le-Metru. It was not the same as she had heard it was; not even close. She had expected some damage; the recent massive earthquake had shaken many of the buildings on Cortaka Nui to bits, but not only was Le-Metru apparently damaged beyond repair— —It was covered in webs. "Great," she spat. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from Garo, who began to protest, but she ignored him and he eventually fell silent. Spiders. Lots of spiders. And they don't look friendly. It's not worth taking chances here. "Change our course," she said to the two Ga-Matoran, who rapidly began manning the helm and following instructions. "Metru Nui isn't safe, especially not for us. Let's move out of here." ---- "Not your left, MY left!" Gara screamed at Garo. "What's your left is my right!" Garo shouted back. "Stop screaming!" Lura shouted from his cot. The bickering Ga-Matoran fell silent. Guardaniks stirred and left his cot. "I thought we were going to Metru Nui." "We had a change of plans," Shard said. "So we're going to Cortaka Nui?" "Yes," Shard replied. "Well, then I need to keep Keos warm," Guardaniks said as he walked towards the infirmary where Keos was. Shard was left to her own thoughts as she watched the silver waves as they sailed towards Cortaka Nui. ---- The next morning the toa and matoran had arrived at Cortaka Nui. The matoran left and went to their homes while the toa rushed Keos to the Cortaka Nui hospital. The doctors rushed around the room gathering medical supplies. Nothing was working. No matter how hard they tried their tools were having no effect on Keos's condition. " Doctor, his life forces have reached the point of no return." a nurse said. Turak, the head doctor on the surgery, took off Keos's chest plate. The rock pieces began moving again and Keos's body began convulsing as the rock shards began moving towards his organs. Turak returned with a golden chest plate to replace his old silver one. This plate was also charged. When the chest plate connected with Keos's body energy surged over him and when it stopped a toa of solar energy was on the table. "Mata Nui." Turak gasped. "All of the rock shards, they're gone! We had several X-rays done on Keos's body and none appeared.We fixed both problems." Turak said. "Thank you for your help." Guardaniks said as he walked out the door of the hospital. ---- "Keos." Shard said. Why do you look like that?" Keos sighed. "I put on a golden mask, I think it was the Kanohi Katarix I also put on the golden chest plate of the Katarix armor. I didn't want anyone to know that I had done this so I put my mask over the Katarix and my regular armor over the gold one. That's why the blast happened. The armor was charged with some sort of energy and when Guardaniks put the plate on the two energies were unleashed causing enough power to transform us into toa!" "So that's why we're toa now?" Shard said completely confused. "Yes, Shard." Keos replied. "Well we still need to stop Kolrahk from taking over this place." Guardaniks said. "So let's go." "How are we going to leave here?" Shard asked. "On these." Keos said revealing three hoverboards. The three toa jumped on one of the hoverboards. "Well we know that there is some place where Kolrahk does his operations from. All we need to do is find that place." Keos said. "Let's start searching." Shard exclaimed as she started her hoverboard and flew off. The other two toa shrugged and followed her lead. ---- Zarvus was running now. Five strike teams with eight or nine Kolrahk robots were after him. Zarvus turned and fired the gun he had stolen from a dead robot. Two robots fell but the rest continued chasing him. Zarvus then bumped into a large white figure. "Huh." he looked up, and was staring right into the hatred filled eyes of Makuta Kolrahk. "Why have you entered my fortress?" Kolrahk asked. "I've come to collect an artifact." Zarvus answered. "Did you plan on taking the Great Orb?" Kolrahk asked. "Yes." Zarvus replied. "Guards throw him into the death cell." Kolrahk said before walking off. When Zarvus grabbed Kolrahk's foot Kolrahk replied by crushing his arm with his other foot. When Zarvus let go, Kolrahk continued walking. ---- The three toa were racing across Cortaka Nui's surface when a blast of shadow nearly struck Keos's hoverboard. Kunaku! Keos thought. "Miss me toa?" Kunaku called. "No." Guardaniks shouted blasting Kunaku with fire bolts. Kunaku evaded the bolts and fired a shadow bolt at Guardaniks. Guardaniks dodged the blast and kept firing bolts of flame at Kunaku. "Go away!" Toa Shard shouted shooting her Nynrah ghost blaster at Kunaku. Kunaku blocked the bolt with a wall of shadow. Keos shot him with a bolt of solar energy. The makuta tumbled out of the sky. "That was close." Keos shouted to his two teammates. "No kidding." Makuta Kunaku said grinning. The three toa sped up. "Don't think you can outrun me." Kunaku said as he sped himself up. "Dive for the trees!" Keos shouted over the wind. The other toa nodded and began their decent. Kunaku fired shadow bolts at the toa. The toa quickly dodged and evaded. They finally made it through the canopy of the trees. They sped through the trees while dodging blasts of shadow. "Your not going to make it toa!" Kunaku shouted. He spiraled down to the trees and quickly caught up with the toa. The toa had still not found the gateway to Kolrahk's fortress. "Hey I found it!" Shard called. She grabbed the metal hatch and flew inside, the two other toa right behind her. Guardaniks closed the door on the makuta. Not like I wanted to go in there anyway. Kunaku thought. ---- Zarvus looked around his prison. Two robots were outside. Zarvus grabbed a piece of broken metal that was in the corner of the room. He shoved it through the chest of the robot, but not hard enough for it to come out the other side. "Hey! I think he's malfunctioning! He won't stand up!" The other robot instantly dropped his gun and ran to the aide of his dead comrade. Zarvus grabbed his gun and shot him down. Then he took the keys to the prison and unlocked himself. Too easy. Zarvus thought with a snicker. ---- The three toa were in icy caves. "You know,we need a name like the Toa Metru." Toa Guardaniks said. "How about the Toa Hilrek?" Keos suggested. "I like that name." Guardaniks replied. "Well then we are now the Toa Hilrek." Shard said. The Toa Hilrek continued down through the icy caves not knowing that the red eyes of rahkshi were watching their every move. ---- It happened so fast. Rahkshi pouring out from their hiding places. Keos's solar powers were blowing apart the kraata inside the armor which meant the toa had an advantage. "Keos! Use your gun!" Keos looked at the golden gun. He had never fired his new gun. I guess there is a first time for everything. Keos thought. He launched his gun. A huge blast of solar energy flew out of the gun and killed the kraata of all the rahkshi. "Whoa." was all Keos could say when he saw the damage. Chapter 7 Kolrahk kept watching the video feed the rahkshi leader had sent him before it died. He kept rewinding the blast from Keos's gun over and over. First he pointed his gun, then the rahkshi's video feed was covered in white then there was no feed. I must release my project now. Kolrahk thought I might not have another chance to do so. ---- "Keos." Shard exclaimed. "That was awesome!" Keos smiled at her. "Come on guys, we need to move." Guardaniks said walking deeper into the caves. The other Toa Hilrek followed him. Soon they came across a battle scene. Dead robots were littering the ground. "What happened here?" Keos asked no one in particular. "Well what ever happened here,it's in there now." Guardaniks said pointing to a large metal door. The other three toa walked through the door, which had been scorched by blast marks and was cracked in some spots, and into the fortress. ---- The door in Kolrahk's throne room opened and steam poured out. "Hello Pyros." Kolrahk said to a being wearing a red mask and gray armor. "Go and kill Keos." The robot nodded and walked out of the room. Kolrahk snickered as he watched the robot move towards the entrance to his fortress. ---- Zarvus saw what he thought was another one of Kolrahk's robots walking towards the entrance of the fortress. When he attacked it he made a nearly fatal mistake. The being punched him and he flew a good 12 feet backwards. The being then picked him up and kicked him away. The robot turned away and continued down towards the entrance. Zarvus had trouble breathing. He lay on the ground with his hands on his stomach, waiting to die. ---- The Toa Hilrek saw a strange being. He looked like Keos , except he was looked like Keos's toa of fire form. The being lifted his gun and pointed it straight at Keos. "Prepare to die." the being said charging up his gun. Keos charged up his gun as well. The fight was about to begin. Chapter 8 Keos kicked the being away from him then fired his gun. Pyros blocked the blast and sent it hurtling away. Keos and Pyros clashed swords. Keos tripped him and Pyros kicked Keos away. Keos landed three slashes with his sword and Pyros fired his gun. Keos barely dodged it and then tried to stab Pyros with his sword. Pyros grabbed the sword and hurled Keos over his head. Keos rolled out of the way as Pyros's sword stabbed the place where Keos's head had been a second before. Keos jumped up and Pyros kicked him away. Keos charged up his gun and fired at Pyros. Pyros flew backwards then landed in a crouched position. Pyros then fired a blast from his gun and ran towards Keos. Keos dodged the blast but was tackled by Pyros. They tumbled down an icy slope and back into the caves of Ice. Keos fired his gun again and blasted Pyros off him. Then he walked over the were Pyros landed and sliced off Pyros's head. Breathing hard, Keos walked back up the slope. "You okay Keos?" Shard asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Keos replied. "Well let's see how fine you are after I'm done with you." said a voice from high above. The three toa looked up and saw two strike teams of robots on hoverboards, with the infamous Kolrahk on a hoverboard as well. "Shoot them." was all he said. Then the robots fired. ---- Guardaniks and Shard crumpled to the ground their bodies filled with bullets. Keos put up a sheild of light to protect them. Then he absorbed all of the bullets in his friends bodies, killing himself. ---- Keos awoke in a place with long grasses and a pale blue sky. Suddenly a turaga appeared over him. "Hello." the turaga spoke with a gruff voice. "Hello." Keos replied Then he asked "Where am I?" The turaga replied with a simple"Argos Nui." ---- Guardaniks watched Keos's eyes fade. Then he turned and blocked the shower of bullets while shooting the robots with fire. Shard blocked the blasts as well, firing her Nynrah Ghostblaster at the enemy. ---- "What is Argos Nui?" Keos asked. "The land between life and death. Oh by the way, I'm Tokamei." "Well Turaga Tokamei, how do I get out of here?" The Turaga turned and looked into Keos's eyes. "You must drink from The Stream of Life." "Ok,which stream is The Stream of Life?" The Turaga pointed to a clear blue stream. Keos walked over to it, knelt down, and drank from the stream. Then there was a bright flash. Chapter 9 Keos awoke back in his own body. He shook his head and stood. When a bullet whizzed past his head he remebered there were robots shooting at him. He ducked behind and ice crystal and charged up his light gun. He shouted to his friends "Get back!" They both ran behind an Ice crystal. Keos then fired his gun. ---- The ball of light filled the room. The robots' armor burned to ashes. Keos stepped out from behind the Ice crystal he was hiding behind. His friends left their hiding places as well. "Keos, your alive?" Shard said puzzeld. "It's a long story. Let's go find Kolrahk's throne room." the other toa nodded and they began their quest through the lair. ---- Kolrahk nearly smashed the video feed he was getting from his camera. Once again, Keos had obliterated all of his troops. "Well I'd better get ready for the battle to come." ---- Keos, Guardaniks and Shard had split up. Keos was walking down a corridor when he heard the buzzing of hoverboards. "What the?" he turned around and saw three Kolrahk robots on hoverboards racing towards him. Keos began to run. He ran until he found a large metal door. The door opened and Makuta Kolrahk appeared in it's frame. "You wanted to find me toa? Well here I am." Kolrahk said as he grabbed Keos and flung him across the room. The battle was about to begin. ---- Guardaniks was blasting apart Kolrahk robots. "Die you pathetic machines!" he said blowing off the head of a robot. Just then a huge metal robot broke out of the ground. As it was coming to smash Guardaniks with it's fist, Shard appeared on a hoverboard grabbed Guardaniks and flew off. The huge metal creature lumbered after them. ---- Keos stood and ran towards Kolrahk. Their blades clashed and Kolrahk grabbed Keos by his neck and threw him back. Keos ducked under Kolrahk's blade and delivered a high kick to Kolrahk's chest. Kolrahk, surprised by the blow let his guard down and he was hit by the flat of Keos's blade. Kolrahk stood and grabbed Keos by his neck. "Goodbye, toa." he said raising his blade. At that moment something burning hot hit his hand and made him drop Keos. "Not so fast, Makuta." Shard said, her blaster still smoking. "Why you pathetic toa!" kolrahk said rushing towards her and Guardaniks. He grabbed Guardaniks off the hoverboard and threw him, sending him crashing into the wall and knocking him unconscious. Kolrahk then turned to Shard and grabbed the hoverboard, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. "What the-" then he saw Keos's blade poking out of his chest. Keos whispered,"You lose." and kicked Kolrahk off the hoverboard. At that very moment two beings, one green and one red, appeared on Cortaka Nui. "We're here Hau, we finally made it." Trivia *The originally-unnamed Makuta in Chapter 1 was made an alternate version of the Gigas Magna Storyline character Kunaku by [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']], who was guest-writing the chapter and was given permission to put any character in. *The story's beginning, which has Keos turn into a Toa, takes place during 0 AGC, while the Toa Metru are in Metru Nui rescuing the Matoran. This is indicated by the appearance of the six Matoran Spheres on the beach in Chapter 4. *[[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] will be guest-writing some of the chapters.